Cupcakes
by Icy Frost
Summary: Chaos breaks out in the Mansion after sweets mysteriously began to vanish. Yaoi! MarthxRoy. Read and review, please?


Author's notes: Okay, just like I promised. A nice, sweet story.. quite literally! Anyway, I'm not sure if I need to tell you all this, but this story is also apart of my 31 stories in 31 days challenge. Will I put all 31 stories? Maaaybe. We'll just have to see what you guys think of this one. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! ;3

Cupcakes

Something mysterious has been happening in the Super Smash Brothers mansion. Every night, save for Sundays, sweets have been disappearing from the kitchen. Cupcakes, candies, cakes, ice cream, all of it. It wasn't all at once, of course, but little by little, these foods began to disappear.

The kitchen's cook-adequately named Cook- had been horrified when he first noticed. He notified Mario at once.

"Are you sure that you simply did not serve them the day before?" Asked the pudgy plumber, as he fixed yet another sink in Peach's room. He quickly found the cause of the clogging. A cubic zirconium diamond ring had become lodged in the piping.

Cook looked positively offended. "Mario, how could you even suggest that? You know I only serve vanilla cupcakes on Tuesdays! Today is only Saturday." He insisted stomping a foot.

With a sigh, Mario straightened the kinks in his back, spine popping loudly. He slipped the ring into his pocket, wiping his slightly moistened hands on the fabric of his denim overalls. "This is a serious offense, Cook, and I will definitely talk to the fighters about it, alright?" Reasoned the Italian, preparing to move onto the next sink that needed to be tended to.

Cook seemed satisfied with this promise. He adjusted his apron and cooking hat, and, with a 'hmph' left Peach's dorm room.

Later that afternoon, Mario did as he said he would. In the Commons Area he called for all of the fighters to assemble there. The only noticeable absence was the cerulean-haired prince, for he was still asleep.. well, according to Roy he was.

"Everyone," Began Mario, folding his arms over his chest. "I apologize for assembling you on such short notice, but there seems to be a problem with the kitchen. Apparently, someone has been stealing the desserts. Now, if you were to turn yourself in right now, you won't be reprimanded." He paused for effect and to wait and see if anyone spoke up. A few confused glances were exchanged, though no one said anything.

Once it was apparent that no one was going to fess up, Mario continued, "Well then. If any of you have any information at all about this, please see me or Master Hand at once." With this said, he left the Commons Area.

All at once, everyone turned to Kirby. He was the biggest eater in the mansion after all. The tiny pink creature was helpless. He didn't eat all of that food, he really didn't! But, as usual, no one believed him. And no one was eager to jump to his defense either.

"Kirby," Said Fox, accent thick with anger. " We all know you did it. Just tell the truth already so this whole mess will be over with."

In all of the confusion, Roy slipped out of the room. He made his way to Marth's dorm room, knocking gently on the door. When he received no answer, he scoffed lightly and tried the door handle. Marth, being as comfortable as he was in the mansion, did not lock his dorm.

Inside, Roy found a half-naked Marth lying sprawled out and asleep on his bed, on arm thrown haphazardly over his forehead, cerulean hair strewn over the pillow beneath his head. He snored quietly, inhaling deeply every now and then.

"Marth!" Roy whispered harshly. Marth snored on. Annoyed, the fiery general leaned down and shouted Marth's name as loud as he could directly in his ear. At first, Marth's breathing merely stilled, his entire body going rigid. He sat up abruptly, however, nearly knocking heads with Roy.

"No, I did not want chocolate-" Said the prince, disoriented. He paused, eyes wide. He blushed when he noticed Roy and turned away, pulling his blanket over his bared chest.

"What in the world are you doing in my room, Roy?" Hissed Marth, jaw clenched. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Hello? It's almost three in the afternoon! You just missed an announcement by Mario, too. Did you know that someone's been stealing sweets from the kitchen?" He trailed off, eyeing the other boy suspiciously. "_You_ wouldn't have anything to do with that, right?"

Marth didn't enjoy being accused of things. He pointed his nose upward and frowned, glaring at Roy from the corners of his eyes. "Of course not!" He huffed. "How could you even think that?"

With a skeptical, and unbelieving expression on his face, Roy shrugged and got up, exiting and giving Marth his room back.

After Mario's announcement, the late-night kitchen raids discontinued.

For a while, at least.

The cook had started to lock up his food out of sheer paranoia, but after the third day or so, he grew lazy and went back to his bad habit of leaving his treasured desserts out on the counter, wrapped tightly in plastic wrap.

Four days after the cook relaxed, his desserts began to vanish once more., and it was beginning to annoy the fighters.

Everyone was at a loss, it was obvious that Kirby wasn't the suspect, for each and every sweet had been neatly tasted. A slice of cake here, a piece of a cookie there.. no, Kirby would have never been so neat. So, to save Cook's sanity, the fighters decided to volunteer someone to monitor the kitchen each night. Just to be sure.

"I say that the swordsman should take guard first." Said Sheik, grinning at Link as he did so. No one objected, though Marth was once more absent from the decision.

First night's watch went to Link. All was quiet, not too quiet either. The desserts remained untouched.

The next night went to the younger version of the green hero, Young Link. He sat in the kitchen, tired and bored. At about five in the morning he left, even though he wasn't supposed to. Thankfully for him, the rest of the night went on without a hitch.

It was Roy's night that was a _tad_ bit different.

He arrived at around midnight, still fully dressed in that his uniform. Sitting in the cafeteria area, he watched the doors carefully. After a while, however, he found that his eyes were difficult to keep open. Using his cape as a sort of blanket, he rested his head upon the table, the three consecutive battles he had that day starting to get the best of him.

Two and a half hours later, strange noises rose from the back of the kitchen. The slight rustling of plastic wrap shook the auburn-haired youth from his stupor. He stood and cautiously walked over to the swinging kitchen doors, peering through the small rectangular window that each of the doors had. There was a shadowy figure there, it's back to Roy as it rummaged.

"It's him!" Gasped Roy, drawing his sword with a silent hiss. Not to hesitate was the key, and he knew it. But what if it was another fighter? He didn't want to hurt anyone over a couple of missing cookies. _I'll scare them a little and keep them here until Mario and the others arrive.._ Decided the general.

With one final, deep breath, Roy burst through the doors, sword glinting menacingly in the low moonlight.

..What Roy did not expect was his sword to clash with another, a harsh metal clang resonating around them. Though he was shocked by this, he soon found himself engaged in a swordfight.

As they danced in and out of the moonlight, Roy did his best to identify who the thief was.

_Damn it,_ Huffed the already tuckered-out boy. _We're evenly matched. _ Just as this thought left his mind, Roy made a mistake. A stupid, careless mistake, but it was enough for him to slip up. In an instant, the apparition had him pinned to the wall, sword pressed slightly against his throat. He felt his own sword being wrestled from his grasp.

It only took a second for Roy's anger to vanish, as a familiar, unique lock of cerulean hair was illuminated by the evening light.

"Marth.." He whispered, going slack. The figure visibly stiffened and sighed, drawing it's weapon back.

"Marth, so it _is_ you. What are you doing here?" Roy demanded, pushing the other's sword completely away. He was upset, that much was sure.

There was an unwanted silence, save for the quiet hiss of swords being resheathed. As the moonlight got brighter, Marth's appearance became more and more pronounced. He had a small smattering of vanilla frosting on his lower lip from one of the cupcakes, but other than that he looked rather ashamed.

"I.. I don't know how to explain, but I suppose I should simply start at the beginning. You know the tournament coming up on Saturday? Well, I've been stressing out about it. I know that I probably shouldn't be so worried, but…" Marth attempted to explain. Roy found it hard to concentrate on what Marth had to say, for the frosting upon the Altean Prince's lip was very distracting.

"Marth," Roy interrupted, stepping forward, eyes trained intently upon the spot. "You've got frosting on your lip." He pointed to his own mouth with his finger to demonstrate where.

Marth paused, slightly taken aback. He hadn't been expecting the other boy to say that.

"Right here?" He asked hesitantly, wiping everywhere but the area where the elusive spot of frosting rested.

Roy felt tortured for some reason, finding it hard to take Marth seriously with the frosting upon his lip. It was almost taunting him.

"No.. no, it's- here let me get it." He whispered, placing a hand on either one of Marth's shoulders. The aforementioned prince looked bewildered, though his face melted into shock as Roy's warm, moist tongue gingerly ran across his bottom lip, catching the frosting in the process. It sent pleasant tingles throughout his body, and he went rigid.

Roy drew back, satisfied that he'd gotten rid of the bothersome frosting, though completely oblivious to what he'd started. It had been an innocent maneuver to him. No harm-or otherwise-intended.

The next move by Marth was truly a complete split-second decision. Placing his hands on Roy's waist, he pulled him closer, gingerly pressing his lips to the other.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows furrowed. But being the dominant general that he was, he quickly responded to the impromptu kiss, briefly wondering how he and Marth had ended up in this position.

"My food!" Came the shriek of Cook.

Marth and Roy instantly separated, blushing heavily. The cook's screech brought the other fighters, most of them still in their night clothes.

"Marth?!" Demanded Peach, frowning.

"Roy?" Said Zelda, a hand upon her pink night gown-clad hip.

The two swordsmen looked away from one another, thoroughly embarrassed. Kirby pushed through the crowd of unhappy people, licking his lips.

"Cupcakes!" He laughed, diving into the pile of sweets.

Cook promptly fainted.

Owari


End file.
